World on Fire
World on Fire is the third single from Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It features guest vocals from Deuce’s guitarist, James Kloeppel. Background On the About page of his website, Deuce writes about the track: “It’s a story about the end of the world and all of the positive things that will happen even in the face of something bad ... It’s a positive idea about life after death. You still go on. Musically, it shows how things changed for us up in Portland. That’s melodic classic rock mixed with rap.” Official lyrics (This world is on fire) (This world is on fire) This world is on fire, we're restless and we're tired Is there someplace other than this, maybe somewhere higher? I don't hear no choir, all I see are liars Is there someplace other than this, maybe somewhere higher? It's hard to make it in a world wasted All this hatred, I'm impatient All these changes, different places Looking sacred, got the aces (Got the aces) Lot of faces, look what we're facing Across a nation, who can make it? Yeah, we're racing, I can taste it Who can change it? It's the Matrix (It's the Matrix) Everything has its turn After all we've learned What is it we've earned Just to watch it burn! This world is on fire, we're restless and we're tired Is there someplace other than this, maybe somewhere higher? I don't hear no choir, all I see are liars Is there someplace other than this, maybe somewhere higher? Empire's fallen, help is calling Though we all win, we keep crawling There ain't no sin that we'll fall in It looks so dim, but we're all in (But we're all in) Through the cold wind, we can see in We ain't leaving what we believe in If it's freezing, ain't no reason We're still breathing, sun is screaming (Sun is screaming) Everything has its turn After all we've learned What is it we've earned Just to watch it burn! This world is on fire, we're restless and we're tired Is there someplace other than this, maybe somewhere higher? I don't hear no choir, all I see are liars Is there someplace other than this, maybe somewhere higher? Above the carnage, couldn't stop it Where we started, it was promised All departed, almost lost it It restarted through the hardship Was abolished but accomplished It was rotted, went the farthest Earth demolished, wasn't gone yet Not forgotten, forgive our sins Everything has its turn After all we've learned What is it we've earned Just to watch it burn! This world is on fire, we're restless and we're tired Is there someplace other than this, maybe somewhere higher? I don't hear no choir, all I see are liars Is there someplace other than this, maybe somewhere higher? Maybe somewhere higher Maybe somewhere higher Maybe somewhere higher Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Ben Grosse - mixing *James Kloeppel - guitars, vocals Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Deuce Singles